Finding Home
by The next Padfoot
Summary: Lily is in her final year at Hogwarts when her world flips upside down. As her life spins out of her control, the only people who can help her are the people she hates the most: The Marauders. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the world of Harry Potter or anything you recognize- yet. I'm working on this little dilemma, and we'll see what happens, okay?

**A/N:** I'm fully aware of the shortness of the prologue, so I apologize in advance. Just please don't give up on me after this one part, it will get better. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

"Richard, let's go for a walk." Richard Evans stared at his wife life she had just turned into an Erkling before whining:

"B-but it's an _End Game_ marathon!"

"Exactly, you been sitting in front of the telly all day! Let's go."

The autumn air was crisp as Mr. and Mrs. Evans stepped out the door. They strolled at a leisurely pace; or at least Mrs. Evans did. Mr. Evans only sulked at being forced from the house, trudging on next to his wife. After they had walked at least half a block, he spoke.

"You know, you were right, Rose. This isn't so bad. Fall is such a lovely time of year." As he aid this, they approached a small park, and the Evanses meandered towards the empty park bench near the playground. Little children ran around the playground, laughing as they played juvenile games they found fully entertaining.

'They're too young and naïve,' mused Mr. Evans ' Too innocent to see the darkness, too young to realize they aren't completely safe anymore... they never were.'

Mr. Evans's dark thoughts were abandoned when Mrs. Evans spoke. "Getting outside is good for you dear, even now. The fresh air will do wonders."

"Mmhmm." Mr Evans replied in agreement, settling himself on the park bench. His wife sat next to him,watching the children play tag, reminiscing about Petunia and Lily's childhood... before Lily got her letter.

Both Evanses, lost in their thoughts, looked up, startled, as the park filled with multiple simultaneous cracking noises. Suddenly, the park was filled with people in long, black cloaks, and masks that obscured their faces.

Mr. Evans felt his stomach turn in uneasiness. He jumped up, grabbing his wife's hand, and pulled her to her feet. His eyes searched the park, looking for a way to leave without the cloaked people noticing.

As if on cue, the cloaked people revealed wands and began screaming the same two words, pointing the wands at their victims. People all around them fell, the park becoming unrecognizable in the panic.

The Evanses began to run, holding each other's hands as if their lives depended on their grip.

** CRACK.**

A tall, cloaked figure with a frightening mask appeared in front of them, holding the wand menacingly in their faces.

"Going somewhere?" The cloaked person growled. Mrs. Evans whimpered. He gripped the wand and yelled:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sighed as he rolled up a piece of parchment. What a day... meeting with the new minister Cornelius Fudge... marauder pranks... a hallway full of foam...<p>

A pecking on the window broke his reverie. A brown owl sat on the windowsill, steadily tapping with it's beak; a small scroll tied to it's leg.

Groaning internally, Dumbledore opened the window. The little bird extended it's leg, and Dumbledore removed the scroll. It was sealed with a very familiar symbol. He tore it open as the bird flew away.

"Oh my." He breathed, his eyes scanning the parchment. The letter fluttered to the floor as Dumbledore slammed his office door behind him. The only thing on his mind was getting to the Gryffindor common room as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>"Bellatrix, is the deed done?"<p>

"Yes, my lord. Panic is spreading. _They_ have trouble explaining this one." Bellatrix cackled insanely.

"Excellent. You have done well."

"Thank you, my lord." Bellatrix bowed to him, then after he waved her away she turned.

"My lord? The mudblood Lily Evans- her parents were killed in our attack." Her lord looked up at this news- Bellatrix would have sworn he smiled.

"Wonderful. She will be afraid. You may go, Bellatrix." Bellatrix smiled, feeling wholesomely rewarded, as she left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So I came up with this idea in science class last week, and decided to go with it. I know it's short, but it's just a prologue. I'm hoping everything will be longer as we get going. My first story, so reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>

_**-The next Padfoot**_


	2. If I Die Young

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. How depressing. C'est la vie.

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter! I woke up and checked for reviews, and was sooo happy when I saw that I had gotten two whilst I was asleep. It seems small, but since they both told me to continue, it made me so excited. My family probably thinks I'm nuts now. So without further ado...

**Chapter One: If I Die Young**

"This can't be happening!" Lily murmured, tears streaming down her face. Daciana Potter looked into her best friend's watery emerald eyes, searching for the telltale signs of shock. It wasn't every day one loses their parents, after all.

James' expression was somber, he hugged Lily and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Shockingly, Lily didn't resist him or push him away. _And oddly enough, _observed Daciana, _they seem so perfect for each other.. Actually, it's not THAT odd. After all, everyone knows they're so right together._

The three Gryffindors sat in their common room at two in the morning, the air full of sorrow. The only noise in the room was the crackling of the fire and Lily's delicate sobs. The time passed slower than syrup, but soon the first rays of sunlight shone onto the scarlet walls of the room.

Sirius bounded into the room, making the others look up in shock. "Goooood Morning-"

He spotted James and Lily still holding each other. "Prongs, Evans! You finally got it together?" Daciana scowled at him, then lept up and whispered in his ear, informing him of the situation. "Oh. OH." Sirius exclaimed. Daciana grabbed his arm, and dragged him out of the portrait hole.

"C'mon Sirius, let's go get breakfast- before you make Lily even more upset." Lily looked up at this, giving her best friend a grateful smile before burying her face back in James' now tear stained shirt.

* * *

><p>Remus, Peter and Sirius were nearly finished eating when a teary-eyed Lily and a protective James entered the great hall. Seeing the state they were in, he raised his eyebrows as they sat down with them, but wisely made no comment.<p>

"How are you feeling, Lils?" Daciana asked, weighing each word before it left her mouth. Lily looked up from the breakfast James was trying to get her to eat, and smiled a tired smile.

"Alright, I guess. It's just-" her voice broke "-really hard, y'know?" She sniffled. James wrapped his arm around Lily, as if trying to shield her from the world around her. On impulse, she put her face into his shoulder, her eyes burning. James whispered words of comfort into her ear as he rubbed her back, earing curious looks from Remus and Peter. In hushed tones just loud enough for the group to hear, Daciana explained the previous night's events...

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

"In your face James! I win again!" Daciana yelled, proceeding to do a small victory dance, much to Lily's amusement. James just rolled his eyes.

"Play again, Daci?" He asked, his eyes twinkling in the firelight. Daciana nodded, and Lily turned her attention back to her book as James reshuffled the exploding snap cards. Partway through their game, the painting of the fat lady opened, and Dumbledore stepped into the common room.

"Miss Evans, I have just received some news that should very well concern you. Your parents were killed in a death eater attack this afternoon. I'm very sorry." Lily froze.

"T-thank you, professor." James looked up at her gouging her reaction. Her green eyes were filling with tears. He sat down next to her on the couch, leaving his sister paralyzed on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Lily, and she put her face into his chest as the tears overflowed.

The Evans'.. dead? But they were such good people. They had never done anything wrong. And they had been killed anyways. Daciana's hands curled into fists as her friend began to sob.

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

><p>The group was silent as the news washed over them, nothing this bad had ever happened to them. Alice Moore walked up to them.<p>

'Hey guys, I-" She noticed the unusual silence. "What happened?" Alice demanded. Only Peter, who was still slightly confused, replied, but not to her.

"You mean her parents were MURDERED?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't Peter a genius? No kidding... anywho, (lol what?) I finished this after ignoring my family for a little while, then decided to upload it. The beginning was.. hard to write, but I think it came out okay. I'm hoping I can get the next part up soon, but it will most definately be longer. Thanks for the reviews I got on the lastchapter, they made my day :) Reviews are much loved.**

**-The next Padfoot**

**Update: I tried to make this chapter less confusing, thx to skaterofthebooks for pointing out that it was hard to follow. Much appreciated. :)**


	3. Keep Holding On

**Disclaimer:** Every time I update, I get the joy of telling you how I don't own the stuff I'm writing about. How depressing is that?

** A/N**: I tried doing an all-dialog section for this chapter, and I think it turned out pretty well.. but you guys can judge that.

**Chapter Two: Keep Holding On**

Everyone turned to stare at Peter with mixed expressions of amusement and horror. Remus was appalled, Sirius scowled at him, as did James.

"No, Wormtail, they ran off with magical unicorns and lived happily ever after." Sirius stated sarcastically. Every smiled at this, trying to push the graveness of the situation behind them, including Lily, who had re-emerged to the table.

"It doesn't matter Peter," She told him kindly, her voice still slightly weak. "Let's just finish breakfast and then go outside for a while." No one contradicted her, and they finished their meal in silence.

* * *

><p>Lily, <span>James<span>, _Remus_, **Sirius, Daciana**

"Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"What are you reading?"

"Great Expectations."

"_Ooh, that's one of my favourites!"_

"You like Charles Dickens?"

"_Of course!"_

"Guys, I'm still here!"

"Sorry, James."

"_Sorry, Prongs."_

"Yeah, okay. Whose Darles Chickens?"

"_Charles Dickens. Classic literature writer."_

"Oh."

"**Prongs! Wormtail's asleep!"**

"The giant squid hasn't had a play toy in a while..."

"**Into the lake he goes!"**

"Oh, that was awful! You boys really shouldn't be so mean to Peter, he's nothing but nice to you! Oh goodness, look, here comes the giant squid!"

"**Woah! He got DISTANCE! Did anyone see where he landed?"**

"_Yes, in the forbidden forest. Go find him, Sirius."_

"**But-"**

"NOW."

"**Fine, Lils. Calm down."**

"Hurry up and find Peter, Black, before I get you a bloody rocketship and jet you off to Pigfarts."

"**No, not PIGFARTS!"**

"Well then bloody hurry up!"

"Lily's back."

"Meaning..?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm... just observing fact."

"Uh huh. Whatever, James. Where did my book- JAMES! GIVE THAT BACK! POTTER!"

"**Yes?"**

"_Not you, Daciana. I believe Lily was referring to your twin."_

"**Oh well. What'd he do now?"**

"_Stole her book."_

"**Ah. He's an idiot."**

"_Indeed."_

"**Shall we endeavor to watch Lily-flower's quest to retrieve her novel?"**

"_I believe we shall."_

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you're back to normal, Lils." Lily smiled at her friend, who was playing wizard chess against Sirius. Peter was asleep on an armchair, and James was flipping casually through a quidditch magazine. Lily and Remus sat on opposing couches, discussing Ancient Runes assignments, much to the annoyance of the rest of the group.<p>

"I realized I was being silly. They wouldn't want me to become depressed, or anything silly like that. I need to be brave. So this weekend I'm going back home to clean the place up... Petunia and I have to claim possessions before the house can be resold." Lily's smile slipped, just thinking about her sister ruined her mood. Daciana knew this, and of course, being the amazing best friend she was, hurried to reassure Lily.

"If you want, I can go with you."

"Really?" Daciana nodded earnestly, smiling genuinely. James shifted his position and cleared his throat to get Lily's attention.

"Could I come too? I promise I won't break anything, I'll behave. Honest." Lily chuckled. He was such a child. She nodded, and he smiled so happily, it made everyone else smile too. Even though sometimes she couldn't stand James Potter, he really knew how to make her feel better inside. _Like last night_, Lily thought, _he just KNEW how to comfort me. Daci... well she knew my parents much better than he did. But still, I'm glad he was there._

* * *

><p>"Miss Evans, Miss Potter, Mr Potter. Are you ready?" The three Gryffindors nodded. Dumbledore passed them a small bag of floo power, smiling in that odd way of his. "I wish you a safe journey." Daciana stepped into the fire, and proceeded to drop the powder she held, calling out: "Lily Evans' living room."<p>

James grabbed Lily's hand, and grabbed enough floo powder for the both of them before tucking the back into the pocket of his trousers. They stepped into the fire, and copied Daciana.

Instantly, Lily felt like she was being sucked backwards through her stomach, and clutched James' hand tighter. Her squeezed her hand, instantly reassuring her. Suddenly, they were thrown forward, landing on a soft carpet next to the fireplace. Lily sat up and began to dust off her clothes. She looked up to see Daciana waiting for her. Jumping up, Lily began to examine her living room. Everything was just as it should be, which meant Petunia hadn't arrived yet. The sound of a lock clicking open could be heard from the back of the house. _Speak of the devil,_ thought Lily wryly. The door creaked open, and Petunia's nasal voice could be heard.

"Don't bother hanging up your coat, Vernon. Lily will get it when she gets here."

"Whatever you say, Petunia dear."

"I will NOT!" Lily stormed into the kitchen, the source of the voices, still holding James' hand, towing him along, with Daciana trailing behind. Petunia sneered.

"Oh, look Vernon. The FREAK is here." James stiffened, protectively wrapping his arm around Lily.

"Always the charmer, Petunia. I don't believe you've meet James." Petunia had to look up to meet James' stony gaze.

"No, I don't believe I've has the pleasure." James extended his hand out of politeness, but Petunia looked at it like it was some sort of disease. He retracted, glancing at the whale standing next to Petunia. Lily noticed this, and introduced him.

"That's Vernon Dursley, my sister's fiancee. Petunia, why don't you make tea while I start on my room. C'mon, James, Daciana." Lily tugged on James' arm, causing him to turn, as she headed towards the stairs. Daciana was already at Lily's door, she wanted to get away from Petunia and her whale that badly.

"Daci, can you get started? I'm just going to talk to James for a second. James, listen about Petunia and Vernon. Just-" Before Lily could continue, Vernon decided to open his ungodly mouth in a loud voice directed at Petunia, but intended for them to hear,

"Good. The fewer freaks around the better."

Lily froze. James spun around, wand instantly finding Vernon's throat. Petunia screamed. Lily's eyes widened, but she was rooted to the spot.

"Don't. Call. Her. That." Finally Lily found her voice.

"James, he's not worth it. Don't anything you'll regret." She pleaded, but her words fell upon deaf ears. Petunia's horrific screaming had stopped, two pairs of eyes on her.

"Freak! FREAK!" She shrieked. Then, without warning, Petunia Evans fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: My longest chapter yet! I'm really excited about this chapter. I thought it was just going to be filler, character building, that stuff, but as I wrote I got to add a little excitement too! And I hope nobody minded the dialog, I just wanted to give it a shot. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, they were really, encouraging, and the reason that this chapter is here (well, and I'm avoiding cleaning my room XD) Whoever spots my AVPM reference gets a hug and a cyber cookie. Reviews are loved... I'm still developing my writing style, and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. Why else would I try new ways of writing?

Until next chapter,

The next Padfoot


	4. Gettin' Along

**Disclaimer**: The standard 'I don't own HP' disclaimer applies here. I just can't think of anything witty...

A/N: I'm aware of it's length, just so we're clear on that. I just needed to get it written and up so I can get to more interesting stuff in the next chapter, kay?

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Gettin' Along<p>

"I can't believe you did that!" Lily exclaimed between bursts of laughter. James shrugged, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I just befuddled him a little. But the way he reacted..." James laughed. "You would think I had used the cruciatus on him!" They laughed, and stumbled upstairs. Upon reaching the floor, they turned to face a door childishly marked 'Lily' in wooden block letters. Lily looked at the door, years of memories flooding back...

*****_Flashback_*

"You didn't have to be so mean to him!"

"He's a freak! A liar!"

"Don't say that! He's nice!"

"How do YOU know Lily? He a weird follower!"

"He's my friend!"

"You just met him! You don't even know his name!"

"His name is Severus!"

"A freaky name for a freaky person!"

"Don't say that about him!"

"Leave me alone, you... you.. FREAK!"

*_Flashback__End_*

Lily gasped sharply as she returned to reality. James grabbed her arms to steady her, his hazel eyes probing her emerald ones. She shook her head.

'I'm fine, James. Just a bad memory, that's all." James frowned slightly, not believing her. "Really." Shaking herself out of James' grasp, she opened the door to her bedroom, revealing Daciana. In an explosion of photos, clothes, and furniture. Lily could only gape in shock at her normally spotless room. Seeing Lily's expression, James attempted to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably. Lily turned to glare at him.

"If you think this is so funny,Potter, YOU clean it up." James' laughter ceased immediately, but he nodded.

"Fine, I will." He pulled out his wand, and in an instant, the clothes were packed into a trunk Daciana had been trying to force things into, the photos were in boxes, and the furniture was back where it belonged. James flipped his wand in between his fingers, looking smug. Lily sighed, still not used to using magic for everything.

"Now that this is organized, time to face the she-devil and the walrus."

* * *

><p>AN; A cookie and a shoutout to whoever can tell me where the title is from (it's a song, btw

And also, if anyone wants to read some other (and probably better) stories I'm writing, there's two in my profile, then one called Never Let Me Go (A Marauder love story) on quizzaz, my name is lily flower.

PIGFARTS FTW

-The next Padfoot


End file.
